A prince at Ouran?
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: A prince named prince Kaoru has come to Ouran. Hes from Canada were his older brother Hikaru rules. However the prince has come here for more than a friendly visit, he has a problem. Hes too shy to even ask for the food he wants. Can the Host club help him become braver seeing as he is the next ruler if something happens to Hikaru and that Hikaru is hoping they can rule together?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

"Milord!" A servant enters the prince's room and bows as low as he can, even crouching down to do so.

"Yes?" The young prince was staring out the window.

"Lunch will be served soon. Would you like me to bring it up for you or would you like to eat with your brother?" The servant stays bowed not told to rise yet.

"It's fine. I'm not really hungry." Despite what the young prince said but his stomach growled at the thought of food.

"Milord. You are obviously hungry. Please let me bring you up whatever it is you wish to eat." The servant tries to beg to get the prince to warm up and tell him what he wanted.

"I said I'll be fine." The prince speaks kindly.

The ruler who is technically still a prince unless he marries enters the room. "Rise servant. Bring a good amount of food up for my dear brother. Now go!"

The servant rises back to his standing position. "Yes milord." He rushes out to do as ordered.

The older prince looked to the younger and sighs. He goes over to the younger and stands beside him.

"Why did you do that?" The young prince asks.

"Because you're my brother and you need to eat. Listen up. I know I've said this a ton of times before but I am telling you that you need to learn to make demands. Even if it's only enough to get what you need and to get your royal duties done. Please. Kaoru." The older prince hugs his brother. Please do this for me."

Prince Kaoru shakes his head. "I can't."

The older prince sighs. "Well then Kaoru you are going to hate this. You're leaving the country and I need to stay here."

"I'm leaving?!" Prince Kaoru looks to his brother with wide eyes.

"Yes. You'll be going to a school in Japan. A school for the rich and famous there." The older prince looks in his brothers eyes for a second before his brother bolts out of the room past the servant with the food.

"Milord!" The servant calls to Prince Kaoru but is ignored.

"Put the food on the table and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." The older demands while staring out the window.

"Yes Milord Hikaru." The servant bows and puts the food on the table in the middle of the gigantic room. Then he runs after the younger prince.

Prince Hikaru sighs in guilt. "I'm sorry Kaoru. But you've left me with the last resorts." He bangs his head on the window frame once before leaving the room.

**AN:**

**Well… that escalated quickly! **

**I hope you guys like it so far. **

**Reviews! They give us all muffin money! 3**

**Kaoru.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one: **Welcome to Ouran.

The host club is going on.

Hikaru and Kaoru are doing their brotherly love act.

Haruhi is trying to make Tamaki stop harassing her.

Hunny and Mori are pleasing the ladies with roses.

Kyouya is writing in his black book and talking to ladies.

And of course Tamaki is harassing Haruhi.

A typical day of the host club…..well until the doors were burst open…..

Everyone turns to look at the doors and stop what they are doing.

Two royal guards take place on either side of the doors. On the one side of their chest area of their armor is a small red and white flag that only Kyouya, Haruhi and the guards knew about.

Kyouya stands. "What are guards from Canada doing here?"

Next came in an old man wearing royal butler outfit with a flag on his outfit that's like the guards. "I am so sorry about the guards. It's only to make sure it's safe here." The butler explains then looks back. "Milord it's alright to come in you know."

A shy looking boy with a silver prince crown atop his head walks in. He has orange royal pants and a red t-shirt on. On his clothes are slightly tight but also slightly baggy and has gold and jewel designs on them making him look stunning…well more stunning then he already is. On his feet are leather boots that only go up almost half way up his legs but they were covered by the pants except for the bottoms that makes it look like its runners. His auburn hair is cut to the bottom of his ears in the back, to the bottom of his eye in the front on the right and short bangs going to the middle of his forehead on the left side. His eyes, or well eye since the other is covered by his hair, is a mixture of brown and green…. Well in a way that its brown but you can see the green color in them as well like someone had painted a shiny slightly clear coat of green over the brown. He looks around as everyone bows to him, just like everyone but fellow royals and his brother does.

The butler rises and turns to the others. "You can rise." He lets them know gently then gestures to the prince. "This is Prince Kaoru from the country called Canada. He is here to visit Ouran for some schooling."

The girls start talking amongst themselves hearing the name of the prince.

Hikaru and Kaoru share a look not knowing what to say to this.

Tamaki instantly goes towards the prince but the guards make him stand a respectful distance back.

Prince Kaoru looks pleadingly at the butler but the butler gives him a look saying 'just try giving a command to them.' Prince Kaoru looks back to Tamaki and the guards.

Tamaki bows his head. "My prince it is a great honor to have you here at Ouran. I am Tamaki Souh and I welcome you." He raises his head then points to each host as he introduces them. "This is Haruhi, Kyouya, Hunny, Mori and the twins Hikaru and Kaoru. Then there is our many beautiful ladies here. If there is anything you need just ask."

Prince Kaoru looks to the twins and they bow their heads knowing to be respectful. "My brothers name is Hikaru." A soft and kind voice speaks up from the princes mouth. Prince Kaorus eyes are wide in surprise. "Since our parents died hes been ruling the kingdom."

"Yes." The butler takes a step forward. "And if anything happens or if Prince Hikaru has to leave you have to rule."

"I know." Prince Kaoru looks away. "I'm going outside." He shifts uncomfortably and leaves.

The guards follow him out.

The butler sighs and turns to the host club. "Listen to me." He begins. "The real reason that Prince Kaoru is here is because Prince Hikaru is on his last resort."

"What do you mean?" Kyouya asks with a raised eyebrow.

The butler looks serious. "Because Prince Kaoru is extremely shy. He refuses to give demands because he is too shy to do it, not even to the cooks. Prince Hikaru usually has to encourage him to eat what the servants bring because only Prince Hikaru can get him to and Prince Kaoru thinks its troubling people to do anything. Please." The butlers eyes turn soft. "If you can help us bring him out of his shell and be braver and able to give demands even if its just enough to do his duty and to stay alive when Prince Hikaru is out. It'll be greatly appreciated if you can do this." With that the Butler leaves.

"Gentlemen!" Tamaki starts dramatically. "We have a mission to complete! Make Prince Kaoru brave!"

**AN:**

**Did anyone see that coming?**

**Btw the haircut I described on Prince Kaoru is one I'm hoping to get or something like it. : 3**

**Reviews will be used for smiles and flames will be used to roast hot dogs.**

**Kaoru.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two: **The start.

The next day.

Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi are sitting in their classroom discussing their thoughts of the prince amongst themselves while waiting for the teacher to arrive.

"Well he definitely sounds like a kind person. I wonder how we can get him out of his shell." Haruhi says what's on her mind.

"If anyone can figure it out it'll be Tamaki. He got me and Hikaru out of our shells. Besides the host club will be helping him." Kaoru reminds the hidden girl.

"I'm still surprised that he and his brother shares the same names as me and Kaoru. It's almost like they are another world form of us like in some of those books." Hikaru adds.

The other two don't have time to reply as the teacher walks in.

"Alright class I have some important news." The teacher begins facing the class as soon as they all had settled. He looks to the door to the classroom. "You may come in."

Prince Kaoru enters wearing the male Ouran uniform and not wearing his crown. He stands beside the teacher holding a binder and book in a way that the girls put their hands in position to bow. He keeps his eyes downcast staying silent.

"This is Prince Kaoru. He came from Canada to do some schooling in our school here. Please be nice and help make him feel welcome." The teacher introduces the prince.

The class starts whispering and a few of them glance to the twins.

The teacher turns to the prince. "There's an open desk beside Hikaru." She points him out. "Why don't you go sit over there?"

The prince does a small nod and walks over to the desk sitting down as he puts his book along with his binder on the desk.

The teacher begins the lesson and tries to get the students to pay attention.

Prince Kaoru looks to a wall not interested in the lesson and lost in thought.

Hikaru looks to the prince wondering just what kind of siblings he and his brother are. 'Are they twins like me and Kaoru? Is this other Hikaru older than prince Kaoru?' So many questions about the prince and his brother run through his mind.

The lesson continues and in no time the bell rings.

Prince Kaoru blinks realizing that class is over. He begins gathering his things.

"Oh wow so you're a real live prince!" One of the girls comes over.

A few other girls flock over.

"What's it like? It must be hard to live up to such high expectations." Another girls says.

Prince Kaoru's eyes nervously flickers around him as he shies away. "I have to go." He says gathering his stuff then quickly leaving.

"They definitely weren't joking when they said he was shy." Hikaru comments.

Tamaki comes running in coming to a screeching halt by Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi. "Alright! We have work to do!" He declares loudly with a slight fist pump showing off his usual dramatic self.

"We kind of figured." Hikaru slightly rolls his eyes.

"Then let's get going! Operation bring the prince out of his shell shall now commence!" Tamaki declares.

"I do believe we need a plan and to track the prince down." Haruhi points out.

Tamaki quickly turns to her leaning in close his hands together and his eyes shining. "Oh Haruhi! You are right!" He stands back up to his full height, he had to bend over to look Haruhi in the eyes since she's sitting, he gets his dramatic determined look on his face. "Never fear! For your king has a plan!"

Haruhi gets the 'oh dear' look on her face. "Oh great." She groans but mostly says it as a statement.

Meanwhile…

Prince Hikaru is looking out the castle's window. "How is my dear brother doing?" He asks a servant who comes into the throne room giving a respectful bow to the prince.

"So far the same as ever. But surely it has only begun milord." The servant answers.

"I hope this works." Prince Hikaru sighs worriedly. "I really wish me and my brother could rule together." He sighs softly.

"Milord I'm sure your brother will figure it out. Please have faith." The servant says.

Prince Hikaru smiles closing his eyes. "I do have faith." He says a little softly then opens his eyes to half way looking worried. "I'm just worried is all."

AN:

Yes this is one of my older stories that I finally decided to put up. Hope it's good anyways.

Well here's the next chapter I just wrote hope it's good.

Reviews bring smiles and flamers are used to cook cupcakes!

Kaoru.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter three**: Friends?

Prince Kaoru's P.O.V.

I sigh softly as I wander down the school halls. I am in a section that is pretty much empty. I pause and look out the window at the view out there. 'I still can't believe that my brother would send me away!' I think as I place a hand on the window. 'Why? Is he actually just fed up with me?!' I slightly clench my hand on the window slightly into a fist. 'He….. sent me away…'

"Hello." A voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

I turn to look to who spoke.

There stands the small boy Hunny with the taller male Mori.

"Hi." I say quietly and glance away slightly. I understand that people would want to talk to me since I am a prince… But I kind of wish they wouldn't since I don't want to hurt them because I can't really talk to others.

"No need to be shy!" Hunny grins so wide he has to close his eyes. "We can be the best of friends! Mori too!"

I glance to him then let my eyes flicker to his companion.

Suddenly Hunny hugs my arm bringing my attention back to him. "It's ok Kaoru-chan!" He says looking right into my eyes.

I blink not exactly sure about this since I don't want to hurt his feelings in the end.

"Come on!" He starts dragging me down the hall.

I stumble after him. "Wait." I say quietly but he doesn't seem to hear me.

He takes me to the third music room. He lets go and goes to open one of the doors.

"Um maybe I shouldn't." I slightly mumble taking a few steps back.

He turns to me. "Don't worry Kaoru-chan." He opens the door going inside with Mori following. He turns to me. "Come on. It's alright." He says still smiling. He holds out his hand towards me.

I glance to him unsure but just as I am about to try to say something that's when the other blonder, Tamaki, suddenly springs out right in front of me making me jump.

"Come now dear prince." Tamaki bows slightly while holding a rose. "We invite you into our club room."

I take a small uncertain step back. "Um….I…. I…."

Tamaki moves closer and I step back, this goes on till I find myself against a wall. "There is no need to fear. Let us be friends." He grips my hands together between his own bringing them to level with my chest.

I try to pull back but he has a strong grip and I glance away. "I….." I'm not sure what to do.

"Dear prince there is no need to fear! Come and join us." His eyes bright and I think there is some sort of puppy ears and tail that suddenly appeared with the dog tail wagging. "It'll be fun!" He grins.

I get out of his grip and dash off with a feeling of being scared.

So much put onto me at once!

I slow down to a slow walk panting after a little bit then I glance back making sure I haven't been followed. I sigh in relief and I stop walking to let myself catch my breath. "I'm sorry." I say to no one. I glance to the ceiling. "I don't think I can do it." I mummer to myself as I lower my head to the floor then I begin walking wherever here takes me.

No one's P.O.V.

Back with the host club….

Tamaki watches Prince Kaoru go feeling sad. "Aww. He ran away." He whines.

"Baby steps with him Tamaki." Kyouya says pushing up his glasses that always seem to be falling off.

"You need to try to not overwhelm him like that." Haruhi points out. "If we do our best and remain patient we are sure to break through some time."

Tamaki perks up and stands tall in a dramatic way. "Yes! As the king of the host club I declare that we will never give up no matter how many times he runs away!"

The host club nod in agreement and Haruhi can't help but smile. They head out to find the prince as they end club hours early. They so far haven't found him.

Haruhi and Kyouya wonder if he left already or not.

Kaoru heads down a hall and he finds a male washroom. He goes in and finds Prince Kaoru standing by one of the sinks with the water running. HE smiles and moves closer to the prince. "Hey." He greets gently.

Prince Kaoru slightly jumps and turns to Kaoru his eyes watery.

Kaoru blinks worriedly when he sees this. "What's wrong?" He asks.

Prince Kaoru looks away turning off the water only to wipe his eyes quickly.

"You're upset about something. Did Tamaki go too overboard?" Kaoru asks.

Prince Kaoru puts his hands on the counter. "Please don't worry about it." He says quietly not looking at Kaoru.

Kaoru lifts himself up onto another part of the counter so he's sitting on it legs dangling over the side.

Prince Kaoru slightly glances to the opposite side.

Kaoru glances to a high part of the wall he is facing. "You know I was shy once too." He says.

Prince Kaoru blinks and turns to the other.

Kaoru smiles softly. "Me and my brother actually preferred to keep to ourselves not letting anyone else inside our world as we contradicted ourselves since we didn't want anyone getting past the locked gate we put up. The Tamaki came along and he worked hard no matter how many times we turned him down and tried to discourage him. We eventually allowed ourselves to try coming out a little and since then we haven't been so closed off. I used to only find bravery when I was with my twin but then Haruhi came into our lives and my brother wasn't there as much as before, he didn't even call as much as he used to when we were not together. I had to learn to become braver on my own without him." He explains then he slightly tilts his head so he can look to the prince. "Your brother isn't always going to be there for you. One day something can suddenly change drastically and it'll leave you needing to take care of yourself instead of looking to someone else to help. Think of it as the pumpkin carriage. The spell won't always be there and one day that carriage will turn back into a pumpkin. When that day comes are you ready to go the rest of the way without being able to ride a carriage?"

Prince Kaoru blinks glancing to a mirror in thought.

Kaoru lets the other think about this for a moment. "The world may seem like a scary place but in truth it doesn't have to be. It can be a warm and welcoming place." He says.

Prince Kaoru looks down to the sink again.

Kaoru watches the other.

"Not always there…." Prince Kaoru says a little under his breath.

Kaoru nods. "Yes. One day something is going to change and you'll need to be there for yourself. It would be a real tragedy for someone like you to fall apart when that time comes around."

Prince Kaoru glances to Kaoru for a moment.

Kaoru gives the prince a kind smile. "You should show your brother that he doesn't need to worry about you. He only sent you here in hopes that you'd become more open and braver. He cares a lot about you and he is trying to help you. You are lucky to have a brother that will do that for you instead of suddenly change things." He says.

Prince Kaoru glances back to the mirror then to the sink then back to the mirror. "My brother….."

Kaoru listens seeing if he will finish that sentence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter four:** The locked gates.

Prince Kaoru glances down still silent. "My brother….. No….. It's not possible." He shakes his head. "He wouldn't do it this way!" He looks to host club Kaoru. "He wouldn't just send me this far away for something like that!" He then runs off and Kaoru quickly gets to his feet about to call a wait but prince Kaoru is already gone.

Hikaru walks into the bathroom and finds his brother. "What happened?" He asks.

"Talking with him isn't the easiest." Kaoru tells his twin. "But I think he just needs a little time to think."

Hikaru goes over putting an arm around his brother's waist. "Whatever happened I am sure it's not your fault he ran off. So don't blame yourself ok?"

Kaoru gives his brother a smile then nods. "Ok."

The host club are called back to their club room and Kaoru generally explains things.

"I think in a way he's like me and Hikaru in the past. With a locked gate to keep himself from the world but this time I believe it is because he is scared of facing the world." Kaoru adds after explaining.

"It is highly possible." Kyouya pushes up glasses and speaks in a slight tone of agreement.

"Alright let's get him to open up!" Tamaki dramatically declares. "We can use tactics that worked on you two."

"Actually that's a bad idea." Kaoru the excited blonde. "He scared and shy. Not like how me and Hikaru were. Approaching him like you did with me and Hikaru will more than likely push him away instead of helping him. We need to use more patient and cautious steps."

Tamaki calms a little. "Ok!" He says determined. "We will use small steps and begin getting the prince to open up."

The next day…..

The host club couldn't slake on their host club duties so in class Hikaru purposely would do his best to make casual small talk with the prince like he actually broke one pencil just to see if there was an extra pencil or sharpener he could borrow from the prince.

Though Hikaru had both extra pencils and a sharpener he found it was just a good way to begin hopefully getting Prince Kaoru open a little more.

The twins worked together on this as well as Kaoru would give Hikaru ideas since Hikaru was the one that sat by the prince while Hikaru would move it into action though he also made sure to fit his brother in wherever possible.

By the end of the day Prince Kaoru had become a touch more relaxed in class. It's not much but it's something and it's actually thanks to the twins.

The rest of the host club weren't finding things to be easy so when they found out that the twins were making progress they look to them to be the leaders in this operation.

In the host club room they are having a normal day and they hope that Prince Kaoru might show up through those doors even if it was for a moment then that would boost the host club's progress with the shy boy.

In the meantime they need to keep up with their duties as a host club.

Closer to the end of the host club hours someone hesitates outside.

Kyouya and Mori are the first to notice.

Kyouya goes to investigate and pokes his head outside only to have the person back off a few steps.

"Oh sorry wrong room." The person says quickly. "I was only curious."

"It's quite alright. Why don't you come in?" Kyouya asks.

The person shakes his head. "I should be going. Got lots to do." The person turns to leave when Hunny, on Mori's shoulders, pokes his head out of the rom.

"Come inside!" Hunny says with a big grin. "You don't have to talk to anyone if you don't want to but at least come inside!"

"I should go." The person takes a few steps away when Hunny hopes off of Mori's shoulders only to grip the persons arm.

"It'll be fun!" Hunny gently tugs on the persons arm trying to bring the person inside.

"I really should be going. Got work to do." The person says.

"Come on!" Hunny almost drags the person inside as the person stumbles after Hunny.

Kyouya and Mori follow.

The person glances back at the door and tries to say something but can't get a word out when Tamaki suddenly puts on the host club charm.

Hunny stands there grinning at the person.

Kaoru, Hikaru and Haruhi all glance to see what's going on along with the host club customers.

"It is nice to see you here my dear prince." Tamaki greets the prince.

"You can hold Usa-chan if it'll help." Hunny offers still grinning at Prince Kaoru.

Kaoru sighs in annoyance. He is sure that the two are trying their hardest but they are walking a fine line with the prince.

The host club guests begin getting excited that prince is there and the host club can't help but wonder just what the heck is going on in their heads as most seem to be fantasizing or something like that.

Hikaru and Kaoru, seeing as they had already left their guests lost in fantasy about themselves before the prince arrived, head to help the others.

Kaoru looks to the prince and for a moment he sees a scared prince at the locked gates of his inner world that keeps him from the rest of the world. "We just need to find the key or get him to use the key to unlock the gates." He says under his breath.

AN:

So sorry. With school and band camp I have gotten a little lazy so I feel like this is late.

I hope it was good regardless and THANK YOU to anyone who reviewed and were being very nice so I give you greetings and a big thanks.

Reviews bring happiness and flamers will be used to heat up my school that is still freezing cold even though they said they would fix the heaters last month now they just seem to be just not using them!

Enough of my rambling and ranting. Sorry.

Kaoru.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter five:** Our dear prince.

Prince Kaoru glances around nervously.

"There's no need to worry." Hunny says grinning up at Prince Kaoru.

Prince Kaoru looks back to Hunny.

"Please dear prince there is no need to fret. How about some tea?" Tamaki says in host club mode.

"We can even have cake!" Hunny grins wildly at this.

Kyouya begins writing in his black book then pushes his glasses up with a small sigh.

Most of the guests are fangirling over whatever is going on in their heads.

Probably something having to do with the host's practically trying to charm the prince.

Prince Kaoru takes a small almost silent shaky breath. "You should save the tea and cake for the guests. He says with a small smile.

Tamaki blinks surprised for a moment then he grins. "Prince Kaoru! You're coming out of your shell!" He jumps up and down happily reminding Kyouya of a time from when the blonde was doing his best to befriend the raven.

Kyouya smiles at this, at the fond memory.

Prince Kaoru on the other hand looks uncertain and backs off.

"Well it's so far so good for a start at least." Kaoru says.

"Yeah." Hikaru nods in agreement.

"It's ok Kao-chan!" Hunny says gripping Prince Kaorus hand. "We have lots of sweets, tea and coffee!" He gently tries to bring Prince Kaoru more in.

"Kaoru lets help them before they go overboard." Hikaru says standing up.

"Right." Kaoru nods and the two head to try to keep the host club from going overboard.

"Tamaki you're neglecting the other guests." Hikaru says and Tamaki stops.

"Also let's try not to overwhelm the dear prince here." Kaoru adds.

Tamaki's eyes go wide then he gets his dramatic determined face on. "Yes! You're right! Alright men! Let's let the prince join as he wants and let's not neglect our duties!" He then races to entertain his guests.

"That was easy." The twins share a smile that is devious. They then shrug and turn to Hunny and the prince.

"Have some cake it's yummy!" Hunny says.

Kyouya and Haruhi also go back to their guests as to not overwhelm the prince.

"Um ok." Prince Kaoru says quietly.

"Yay!" Hunny brings Prince Kaoru towards his table as the prince stumbles along behind him.

The twins watch the two go.

"Well at least Hunny won't lay it on too thick like Tamaki has." Kaoru says.

"Yeah." Hikaru nods and he wraps an arm around Kaoru's waist. "That means I have you to myself again." He says with a purr.

Kaoru blushes and his eyes flicker away.

The twins guests move closer and lean in all in anticipation.

"Hikaru…." Kaoru says slightly breathless as Hikaru kisses his cheek to get him to meet his eyes once again. "Why are you being so needy all of a sudden?"

Hikaru smiles. "Because you're just so cute and sexy. I can't help myself, I just need you." He nuzzles Kaoru's cheek.

"Hikaru…." Kaoru says hushed and blushes a little more.

The twins guests squeal in their fangirly way as hearts surround them.

"Here Kaoru try the strawberry cake. It's my favorite!" Hunny offers a plate to prince Kaoru now that they are seated.

"Oh ok." Prince Kaoru says taking the plate with the piece of cake. He lifts the fork taking a piece of the slice of cake. He tries it then smiles. "You're right it is good." He says after swallowing.

The girls are getting giddy at how cute the prince is.

Hunny grins and nods then turns to the ladies. "Cake for all of us!"

The ladies smile in agreement and they all get a slice of cake.

Everyone is enjoying themselves and the host club is glad that the prince is opening up.

Meanwhile…..

A man begins dialing on his cell phone as he dashes through the halls. He brings the phone to his ear as he races up the stairs.

"Hello?" There is a female's voice on the other side that picks up after a few rings.

"Get me Prince Hikaru!" The man says quickly pausing a moment to catch his breath and he has wide eyes.

AN:

Yay update! :P

Happy thanksgiving!

Reviews bring smiles and flamers are used to kill my sore throat!

Kaoru.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter six:** To the crown?

Prince Kaoru glances around at the other hosts seeing how they entertain their guests. "Is it usually this lively?" He turns to Hunny.

"Yes and to be expected there is Tamaki who is the king of the host club." Kyouya says seemingly to appear standing behind the prince.

Prince Kaoru jumps then looks to Kyouya. "I see." He says quietly and moves a small bit back uncertain again.

"Perhaps you want a try?" Kyouya watches the prince through the glare coming off his glasses.

"Uh no. I don't think I should." Prince Kaoru slightly leans away.

"Have you ever thought about what'd you'd do if you became king?" One of the girls asks leaning close.

"Uh I…" Prince Kaoru blinks looking quite uncertain about all this suddenly happening.

"What about your brother? What's he like?" Another girls asks also leaning close.

Prince Kaoru doesn't get a peep when a girl who stays where she is speaks.

"What's it like to be a prince?" She asks.

Prince Kaoru gets up and backs away feeling overwhelmed.

"Now now ladies." Tamaki comes over. "That's enough." He gives the host club smile to them. "Let's not overwhelm our dear prince here." He turns to the prince holding a rose. "Now my dear no need to fret. Don't feel pressured into coming out of your shell so fast." He says.

"Uh right." Prince Kaoru blinks not sure what to do now.

"Mommy! What'd you do!" Tamaki throws himself at Kyouya with a whine.

"Only helping Daddy." Kyouya responds with a soft smirk. "We need to push limits in order for it to work."

The butler watches from behind the door peering through a crack in the door with starry eyes. "It's a miracle! Each host is doing their own thing each pitching in to help! And look at Prince Kaoru finally starting to open up!" He grins happily. "It's a real miracle! It almost makes me wonder if that isn't just an imposter of Prince Kaoru!"

Haruhi watches from her table. "I kind of hope the idioticy won't rub off on Prince Kaoru." She says to herself with an 'oh great' look on her face.

"But it's cute. It's almost like their fighting over him." One of Haruhi guests says.

Haruhi gives the host club smile to her guests. "I guess so in a way huh?"

The guests fangirl at how cute Haruhi is being.

Haruhi looks back to the prince while her guests are distracted. "Well at least Kyouya isn't as idiotic as Tamaki." She says to herself.

"Say Prince Kaoru how about some tea?" Tamaki says. "Let's just sit and enjoy ourselves."

"Um." Prince Kaoru doesn't get another word.

Tamaki turns and dramatically points at Haruhi. "Haruhi bring some tea over!"

"Why did I see this happening?" Haruhi sighs but gets up to do so.

Tamaki gets Prince Kaoru sitting again as Haruhi gets the tea.

"So you're kind of like the servant huh?" Prince Kaoru says to Haruhi as she comes over.

"I sure feel like that's all I am sometimes." Haruhi responds as Tamaki flatters some guests and Kyouya is also getting back to work. :There try it. It's good." She says when done.

Prince Kaoru lifts the cup and tries a small sip. "I've never had this flavor before what is it?" He asks looking at the liquid.

"A magnificent green tea. Quite divine here in Japan." Kyouya answers as he and Tamaki wander back.

"I can see why." Prince Kaoru says with a small smile.

"Well Daddy. Shouldn't we also be entertaining our guests?" Kyouya asks.

"Ah yes. Let's!" Tamaki loos to the prince. "Feel free to have what you want." He says then drags Kyouya away.

"Are they always like that?" Prince Kaoru looks to Haruhi as Hunny entertains guests.

"That's barely scratching the surface." Haruhi tells him.

Prince Kaoru blinks and looks back to the two who are now back to entertaining guests. "That must be a lot to handle." He says.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Haruhi tells him then pauses a moment. "Well it's probably nothing compared to what you must need to do back at home."

"For something's yes." Prince Kaoru tells her.

"I see. Well Don't be shy if you need anything." Haruhi says then heads to entertain her guests.

Prince Kaoru sips again at the tea with a small smile. "It's not too bad here." He says to himself. "Though sometimes it's a little hard to work to the crown, sure I'm a Prince but I still need to work to actually help rule..." He glances to his tea a little thoughtfully. "He really is just trying to help me. I'm sorry I didn't see that brother. I promise that I will work hard." He talks to himself mostly under his breath then he drinks some more tea.

Kaoru and Hikaru move over to go see how the prince is doing.

"How are you liking the host club?" Hikaru asks leaning on the back of the chair Prince Kaoru is sitting in.

Prince Kaoru, who spotted their movements of coming over, turns to look over his shoulder to them. "It's interesting." He says.

"It's good that it's not bad." Kaoru says.

Kaorus P.O.V.

'He's come closer to the gates and though we have only just started getting the gates to open its going good so far.' I think to myself.

"Say what do you do in your spare time when you have nothing to do?" Hikaru asks.

"Well when I do have spare time I either relax or maybe I do some art sometimes if I feel like it." Prince Kaoru says with a small glance away.

'I think me and Hikaru, with some help from the host club, are piecing together the key to open the gates. It's great that everyone is trying to pitch in even if it's just a little.' I think in my head and I smile a little.

Hikaru moves and puts an arm around my shoulders. "Sometimes Kaoru does a little art."

I look away with a slightly embarrassed look. "Hikaru." I whine. "You said you wouldn't brag about that. I'm not that good."

Hikaru brings a hand to my chin and tilts my head so I'm looking at him again. "I'm sorry Kaoru. I couldn't help myself. I really think you're art work is amazing."

I give a blushing shy look. "I forgive you." I say a little breathlessly.

Our guests do their annoying sequels of delight and fangirling as they had watched us do that.

I glance to Prince Kaoru for a moment as I stay in Hikarus arms, he pulls me close so we are cuddling, and I see that Prince Kaoru isn't seeing this as strange but interesting.

"Back home seems the same in someways as here. Girls loving the homosexual guys." Prince Kaoru says.

"Yeah homosexuality is something to be desired in a girls mind." Hikaru says.

"Of course there is also guys who are in some ways the same but it doesn't matter what gender you are. You will like what you like and there's no problem with that." I point out

"Yes that is quite true." Prince Kaoru agrees.

No ones P.O.V.

"I'm glad Renge or Nekozawa haven't shown up to scare the Prince yet." Haruhi says to herself as she slightly watches the scene go by. She then gets a thought. "Where are they anyways?"

"Nekozawa is currently busy with his own clubs activities and Renge momentarily left back to France just before the Prince arrived." Kyouya answers.

"Well that makes sense." Haruhi says glancing to Kyouya with an 'of course he knows' look on her face.

Meanwhile...

"Prince Hikaru your ride is ready for when you are ready to go." A servant bows to the Prince.

"Thank you." Prince Hikaru says. "We can leave in the afternoon tomorrow."

"As you wish." The servant says.

"Please bring a lunch to my quarters." Prince Hikaru turns with a smile. "I would like to eat before my meeting with the leaders of each city."

"Of course. Right away sir." The servant says.

"Thank you. Then you are dismissed." Prince Hikaru says.

The servant leaves.

Prince Hikaru turns back to looking out the window. "Brother I hope you're learning a lot in Japan." He says. "I'm glad that it's not all a waste." He says and he watches the outside for a bit as the leaders start arriving then he turns and heads to his quarters to eat before he has to go to the meeting. "When you return, hopefully open instead of closed off, then we can begin working to rule together my dear brother. I await for that happy day when I can rule with my own brother like it should be." He says as he approaches his quarters then he enters.

"Today is a nicely cooked chicken with some warm gravy your highness." The servant bringing in the food says as he wheels it in when its ready.

"Thank you. Please assign someone to make sure our guests are comfortable during their stay here. They are arriving." Prince Hikaru commands.

"Of course your highness." The servant bows and leaves the room leaving the food out for the Prince to eat like he wanted.

Prince Hikaru glances to his nightstand where there sits a framed picture of him and Prince Kaoru happily smiling together.

The picture was taken in the castle courtyard and is one of Prince Hikarus favourites.

"I hope to see you soon brother. A more open you who still remains as who he is. That's all I want. For you to be more open so we can rule together but I don't want to see you change who you are." Prince Hikaru says. "Then the crown can also be yours as we work together keeping peace and harmony throughout the land. Work your way there and I hope soon you'll reach to the crown so we can once again be together instead of apart." He turns and goes to eat as the meeting will start soon and once done eating he makes sure he is still presentable then heads to meet with the leaders of each city. He walks in to a room with a large table. Many chairs and enough room for the leaders to sit. "Welcome." He greets sitting at the head of the table in his chair. "Let's begin. My brother is away currently so it'll just be me attending this meeting."

The leaders understand and they get right down to the business they came here to do.

An:

I am trying to get each host a little into helping the Prince even if it's not much. I hope I'm doing a good job.

Anyways. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to enjoy the story.

Reviews bring happiness and rainbows while Flamers are used to cook heat my freaking school who still is yet to get the heaters working!

Kaoru.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter seven:** Expect the unexpected.

It's the end of the host club, all the guests have left and the host club are getting ready to go themselves.

Prince Kaoru gives his goodbyes then slips out. He walks down the hall putting his hands into his pocket. He watches the floor in thought. "Kaoru…. Hikaru.. Hunny….. Mori….. Tamaki…. Kyouya…. Haruhi….. they're all so kind and work to make others happy as a club…." He mutters thoughtfully under his breath. "With Tamaki sitting at the top…. It only makes me think of home like they are like the servants with Tamaki being the head of them all." He goes silent for a few moments then bonks into someone. "Oh sorry I wasn't looking." He raises his head and sees Nekozawa.

"Ah it is alright." Nekozawa says. "Dear prince I have heard of your troubles." He grabs the prince's hand and quickly takes him away heading through a door Prince Kaoru hasn't gone through in his time at Ouran. He lets go of the prince's hand once inside and heads towards a chair with a small nightstand like table beside it.

Prince Kaoru glances around the only lit by candles room.

There is black drapes, two doors, candles to light up the place, a desk with a giant mirror that has cat shaped metal corner pieces, a shrine to cats and a shelving area with books and items in jars.

"Um interesting room." Prince Kaoru takes a step back.

"No need to be scared." Nekozawa puts Beelzenef down and picks up a book. "I just thought that some knowledge on magic might help you." He says turning to the prince.

Meanwhile….

"That was a successful day." Tamaki says as he stretches.

"It was a progressive day." Kyouya pushes up his glasses that always seem to be falling down.

"That was." Hikaru and Kaoru agree.

"Prince Kaoru is really coming out now." Hunny jumps up in a cheer.

Mori grunts in agreement.

"Things are going along nicely." Haruhi says mostly to herself as she gets ready to leave.

The host club leave for the day heading out.

Back with Nekozawa and Prince Kaoru….

"So you see that's how you can ask the cat gods for help. Use this to make cursed dolls like I will show you now." Nekozawa shows Prince Kaoru how to make the cursed dolls. "Now we lay the curse." He smirks. "Spirits of the mighty feline gods. I your humble servant ask you to curse this doll with your magnificent power! Let the one who's name is written on it to be cursed with great misfortune!" He raises the wood doll up into the air holding it there for a few seconds before lowering it. "And done. Thank you cat gods for doing this." He turns to the prince. "If you know how to contact the cat gods it'll work when putting the curse on the doll. Then anyone who writes someone's name on it will curse that person."

"I see." Prince Kaoru says a little hesitant as he is unsure when he could need such information.

"Help is all around us. We just need to decide if we are going to push it away or embrace us." Nekozawa says with a soft smile.

Prince Kaoru blinks feeling the meaning in the meaningful words.

"Do you want to learn anything more?" Nekozawa asks almost like nothing happened.

"Uh I should probably leave. Maybe tomorrow good sir." Prince Kaoru takes a step back.

"Ah yes. You must be quite busy. I understand that you must have a lot to do. Don't be a stranger now you hear?" Nekozawa says putting a white Beelzenef into the princes hands. "For good luck. May the cat gods be with you."

"Thank you. May they also be with you." Prince Kaoru gives a smile then leaves. He heads down the hall and he looks down to the Beelzenef he was given. "This place reminds me a little of home with the variety of different thoughts and culture." He says to himself and he looks up as he leaves heading to the limo waiting for him.

The driver begins driving once he has made sure the prince gets in, holding the door of course, then himself getting in with the doors closed.

Prince Kaoru looks back down to the Beelzenef puppet he got as he thinks.

Thinking about the host club and things they have told him.

Thinking about his time with Nekozawa.

And….

Thinking about his brother as well as his home in Canada.

A tear falls down and lands on the back side of his hand just under his thumb.

"Everyone…. There with me. Helping me." He lowers his head with happy tears.

_"__As royalty you need to be strong for your people. Sit up and don't slouch." _

His father's voice rings in his head as he remembers one of the lessons he and his brother Hikaru got taught in their lessons of being royal.

Prince Kaoru wipes his tears away and sits up looking determined. He thinks back to what he was thinking about just before his memory of his father came up. "The host club and Nekozawa are my friends and my brother truly does care for me…. When here I thought he sent me far away to get rid of me but knew what to do to help me all along." He tilts his head to look to the roof. "I'm sorry and thank you." He says with a smile on his face as they continue down the road.

In some ways what the others have done and tried teaching him were like enforcing at least some of the lessons his father taught him and his brother… like he was getting some of the lessons all over again but in a new style.

When they arrive where the prince is staying he gets out being let out by the driver then he heads inside giving a small greeting to a few servants as he passes by them.

He may not have noticed but there was something that would be a nice surprise.

That night Prince Kaoru stayed up late thinking then when he rolled over he spotted the Beelzenef where he placed it on the nightstand and he smiles softly remembering all his friends that is what allows him to drift off to sleep.

The next day Prince Kaoru gets up, gets ready then heads to the limo with the Beelzenef in his bag.

He feels in a way attached to it as it has a certain pull to his mental state that makes him feel attached to it but it is important to him whether it be magic or just that it was given to him by one of his first friends or what. He gets to school and he climbs out heading in. He looks around himself as he walks down the hall observing those he happens to pass by or that pass by him. He feels good today and it is making him smile.

During classes Prince Kaoru does a lot of writing or something as he seems distracted but the twins can't get what's going on out of the prince.

By the time the host club time comes around the group does their best to be normal as Prince Kaoru doesn't come through those doors.

They often let their eyes flicker to the door wondering if Prince Kaoru is going to come through those doors.

Meanwhile…..

"Add two dragon root." One of the black magic club members say as they work on their club activities as well as helping show prince Kaoru things.

Prince Kaoru nods and picks up two of the root he was shown was dragon root. He decided he should try to hang out with the two groups that have become his friends as much as evenly possible so right now he is with the black magic club.

"Now stir it counter clockwise." The girl helping the prince says as Prince Kaoru adds the roots.

Prince Kaoru follows instructions.

"That's good." The girl says after five minutes. "It only needs to be stirred for five minutes." She explains and Prince Kaoru stops. "There you go." She smiles. "Now you have made a potion that will temporarily make the person who drinks it be able to blend in much better than usual. While not full on invisibility it helps the consumer of the potion become harder to spot." She explains.

"Wow that's cool." Prince Kaoru gasps amazed.

The girl smiles. "And you did a good job on it."

"Only cause you helped." Prince Kaoru responds.

"Either way you did good." The girl says.

"Thanks." Prince Kaoru says. "You too."

The girl smiles then thinks of something. "Say if you don't mind me asking what were you so distracted on during class?"

"Oh that. I was just distracted with a lot from my time being taught to be a ruler I had to write some things to help calm it all down." Prince Kaoru responds now that he isn't so distracted with it.

"Ah ok." The girl nods.

Prince Kaoru looks to Nekozawa who is at the mirror sitting in a chair in front of it. "What is Nekozawa doing?" He asks in curiosity.

"Hm?" The girl looks to Nekozawa. "He is currently asking the cat gods for a vision. Every club meeting he tries to get one vision."

"Ah I see." Prince Kaoru says.

The two start to turn away when Nekozawa lets out a surprised sound as he falls backward getting the attention of everyone in the room.

They rush to check on him and the girl who was with Prince Kaoru at the time slightly helps Nekozawa to sit again but this time on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Prince Kaoru asks.

"I saw a terrible vision." Nekozawa says very softly panting. "I saw dark figures of evil with red eyes….. they're coming and fast. There is danger." He says now sitting. He glances around as some people mummer wondering what it could mean.

"Is that it?" Prince Kaoru asks.

Nekozawa shakes his head. "I saw the school halls…." He continues as everyone goes quiet again. "They are coming here and it's a danger to us all. Then an object I couldn't quite make out fell to the ground and broke followed by some blood." He says. "That's all I saw. I think that it means that if we don't do something about it then someone is going to die. Someone who has a circular thing that will fall or it was just something to help try to figure out who it is."

"We'll need to prepare." Prince Kaoru says under his breath but then hesitates still a little unsure about giving orders.

Meanwhile…..

The host club is going along well and Prince Kaoru still has not been seen.

The doors open and the host club turn to them hopeful.

Two guards come in and stand at the sides of the doors.

The butler that came with Prince Kaoru comes in and has a smile on his face. "Presenting his majesty Prince Hikaru." He says then Prince Hikaru comes in as the butler steps aside with a bow only raising once the prince is past him.

He is a kind looking boy with a gold prince crown atop his head. He has on light blue royal pants and a dark grey t-shirt on. On his clothes are slightly tight but also slightly baggy and has gold and jewel designs on them making him look stunning…well more stunning then he already is. On his feet are black boots that go up to almost his knees with his pants being seemingly tucked into the boots but it still looks nice. His auburn hair is cut to the bottom of his ears in the back, to the bottom of his eye in the front on the left and short bangs going to the middle of his forehead on the right side. His eyes, or well eye since the other is covered by his hair, is a mixture of brown and green…. Well in a way that its brown but you can see the green color in them as well like someone had painted a shiny slightly clear coat of green over the brown.

"Your highness." Tamaki bows respectfully in greeting. "Welcome to the host club." He says. "It is a pleasure and an honor to have you here."

"Thank you civilian. I am wondering if you happen to know where my brother is." Prince Hikaru glances around. "I was told he was seen here a bit."

"Yes but he hasn't come today. So sorry your highness." Tamaki responds.

"That is alright." Prince Hikaru gives the blonde an assuring smile. "What is your name?"

"I am Tamaki. King of the host club." Tamaki explains.

"It is nice to meet you Tamaki." Prince Hikaru says. "uh you may rise." He says noticing Tamaki has stayed bowed.

Tamaki straightens back to normal. "Please let us know if there is anything we can do for you."

"Thank you good sir." Prince Hikaru says.

Tamaki begins introducing the host club.

Meanwhile…..

A small group of figures move through the halls almost like wild cats swiftly moving through the forest. They are silent except for some soft whooshing as they move swiftly.

"The prince won't know what hit him. That'll teach him to steal our girls attention." The one in the lead chuckles then continues leading the group along.

Back with the host club….

Prince Hikaru is talking with the host club members and guests.

The doors open and they turn to it as Prince Kaoru comes in.

Prince Kaoru pauses as he spots his brother. "Hikaru?" He hadn't expected his brother to be here. "When did you get here?" He asks.

"Yesterday but I thought it would be a nice surprise if I came here today. I made sure you wouldn't know I was there." Prince Hikaru explains.

Prince Kaoru blinks. "Oh I see." He says not exactly sure how to respond to that. He moves more into the room.

"I'm glad to see you're doing alright." Prince Hikaru smiles.

Suddenly a group of men burst in getting the people in the room's attention and the guards move swiftly to stand between the group and the others.

"Knock. Knock." One says with a slightly insane smirk as he pulls out a knife.

Prince Hikaru steps forward standing in front of the others but behind the guards as he stays close to the others. "Guards! Capture them! Don't let them hurt anyone!" He commands quickly thinking then gives orders to have them act upon it as the guards are trained to follow the commands of royalty even if it means death.

Prince Kaoru blinks and opens his mouth only to close it again. He slightly glances behind himself over his shoulder.

Mori gives a small nod of encouragement.

Prince Kaoru turns back to facing forward.

The guards are moving towards the group ready to try to capture them.

Prince Kaoru looks down hesitating then closes his eyes slightly only to open them again. He moves forward to stand beside Prince Hikaru.

Prince Hikaru looks to his brother. "Kaoru….?" He says a little quietly.

AN:

Yeah lots of switching back and forth. Sorry about that.

Reviews bring muffin money and flamers are used to make cookies!

Kaoru.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter eight:** Show me what you can do.

"They're going to attack as a group. The guards won't stand a chance by being out numbered." Prince Kaoru says. He turns slightly as the black magic club comes to join. "Chemello and Karl how fast can you make a sopor potion?" He asks them.

"Right away." Chemello, who was working with Prince Kaoru with making potions just before Nekozawa had his vision.

The two Prince Kaoru spoke to dash off to get started.

Prince Kaoru turns to the guards who are about to attack the group. "Hold them off as long as possible." He commands.

The guards are surprised at getting commands from Prince Kaoru but follow the orders anyways.

Prince Hikaru smiles seeing that his brother is finally stepping forward to take charge. He takes one step back allowing Prince Kaoru to take over for now.

The guards keep the group back not allowing them to pass as they fight them.

Prince Kaoru looks to the door connecting the host club room with the black magic club room. He knows with being out numbered the guards won't last long.

They need more time.

Prince Kaoru turns to Nekozawa. "What do we have that's ready?" He asks.

"I have one that will slow down their reaction time." Nekozawa pulls out a dark green potion bottle.

Prince Kaoru nods. "Use it. Do what you can to help the guards but try not to get hurt." He turns to the host club as Nekozawa moves in with a few other black magic blub members. "Watch out for any who slip past."

The host club nod in ok.

Prince Kaoru looks to his brother.

Prince Hikaru is still smiling. "Please do continue, you're doing quite well." He says.

Prince Kaoru smiles softly and turns back to the door hoping the two will hurry.

Just before the group can burst past that's when the two came back with the potion.

Prince Kaoru turns back to the ones holding off the group. "Retreat!" He commands and is quickly obeyed by the others. "Now!" He tells the two as the group rushes forward obviously going for the princes.

The potion is thrown and the bottle breaks at the groups feet surrounding them in a light green smoke.

There's a few thuds and the gas starts disappearing before it gets past the certain distance past the origin of the smoke, to not affect everyone in the room, until it's gone.

All that's left is some broken glass and the knocked out bodies of the group.

Prince Kaoru takes a step back feeling that he's done commanding at least for a little bit.

Prince Hikaru senses that his brother has had enough for now and steps forward two steps. "Guards capture the group now while they are sleeping. They are going under arrest for attempted murder or harm to the people here." He orders and the guards do just that. He turns to his brother. "Well done." He says then turns to the host club and the black magic club. "I really should also be thanking all of you here at Ouran who helped my slightly younger twin brother to become braver. You have our gratitude."

"And your gratitude is enough thanks." Tamaki says trying to be kind.

"If you wish to visit us in Canada at any time send a letter and we will make plans to bring you in." Prince Hikaru says then turns back to his slightly younger twin. "Let's go home little brother."

"Can I say goodbye first?" Prince Kaoru asks.

"Of course." Prince Hikaru responds.

Prince Kaoru looks to his friends who move closer to say goodbye, that's more like a see you later to their newest friend. "Thank you all for everything."

"It's a pleasure and honor to spend time with you." Kaoru says as Tamaki is all teary eyed along with Hunny.

After the goodbyes and hugs are done the two princes leave going to go home.

"I'm going to miss him." Hikaru says.

"We all will." Kaoru assures the other. "After all he did become our friend."

Hikaru smiles at his brother. "Yes that is very true." He agrees.

People sent by the princes cleaned up any messes from the fight.

A few days later the host club and black magic club are invited to the coronation, there was the original coronation to truly give him his prince rank to lead in need be, that is to truly celebrate as well as make it official that the two princes will work together to rule in harmony.

They do go getting a free plane ride from Japan to Canada in the plane the princes sent to bring the ones specified.

The coronation, that takes place the day after Prince Kaoru's friends arrived, is beginning as Prince Hikaru is sitting in a throne with Prince Kaoru standing in front of the small set of stairs that head to the two beautiful thrones perfect for the princes.

Everyone is dressed nicely and even the princes are as well of course.

The two princes are wearing prince type clothes while everyone else is wearing suits and dresses.

"We now declare Prince Kaoru to be the official ruler of the land alongside Prince Hikaru." The top servant holding the crown says as he places it onto Prince Kaoru's head.

The crown is a gold version of his silver one that he was wearing when meeting the host club for the first time.

The people are cheering now. "Long live Prince Kaoru!" They cheer.

Prince Kaoru smiles feeling just a small bit embarrassed as the people cheer and he stands tall.

The people continue to cheer until they quiet down as Prince Kaoru gets ready to speak a little after the cheering started.

"It is an honor and I promise to lead you all in the best way I can. But I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for my brother and especially my friends." He looks to his friends and people give a general cheer, just cheering without any real words except for a few shouted thanks or good jobs, for them slightly embarrassing them. He goes to his throne and sits like he knows he needs to.

Prince Hikaru shares a smile with his brother then he stands up turning to the crowd who silently watch him waiting. "Let the celebration begin!" He declares.

The people cheer and the festival begins.

Prince Kaoru and Prince Hikaru begin by sitting watching from their thrones then Prince Hikaru turns to his brother.

"Shall we?"

Prince Kaoru turns to his brother. "Sure." He smiles happily.

The two head down from their thrones to join in on the fun.

A nice day to truly celebrate and though there is still some work to help Prince Kaoru things are once again looking up in the kingdom of Canada.

After all Prince Kaoru does have his friends and his brother to help him through times when he doesn't think he can handle the power and starts shying away until becoming braver again after a small break.

Prince Kaoru and his friends visit each other when they can and they stay in contact.

Things pretty much went back to normal back at Ouran between the two clubs at least.

They all lived happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
